Sous le bureau
by frenchnuts
Summary: Par un enchainement de hasards - que je vous laisse découvrir ! - , Scully se retrouve surprise dans une position pour le moins équivoque sous le bureau de Mulder…


**SOUS LE BUREAU**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est l'œuvre de Chris Carter et de toute une équipe. Et sa propriété ainsi qu'à la 1013th productions et à la Fox.

Et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ces fics… Je m'amuse.

**Encore un défi avec une idée tordue ! Mais c'était plutôt fun à écrire :-D**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>_

**_Bureau des X-Files, un matin…_**

Il faisait une chaleur insoutenable dans les sous-sols de J.E. Hoover Building en cette matinée d'août.  
>En tirant la langue, Mulder s'appliqua à verser l'eau bouillante sur les feuilles de menthe qu'il avait froissées au fond de la théière argentée. Il sentit l'odeur enivrante du thé marocain lui titiller agréablement les narines et émit un soupir d'aise. Quelle idée géniale il avait eu ! Elle allait adorer.<p>

Elle choisit justement ce moment précis pour frapper à la porte et l'ouvrir sans attendre de réponse.  
>- Salut Mulder ! lança-t-elle à travers le bureau.<br>Il passa la tête de derrière le mur de la pièce du fond.  
>- Salut Scully ! répondit-il en lui souriant. Alors, tu baignes déjà dans ton jus ?<p>

Il la dévisagea d'un œil intéressé. Elle portait sa veste sous son bras. Un simple chemisier blanc était entrouvert sur son cou pâle par dessus un tailleur bleu marine des plus classiques.  
>Sans daigner lui répondre, elle accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau et s'affala sur un fauteuil en soufflant vers son front pour dégager une mèche humide qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Puis, elle posa un regard bleu brillant sur son partenaire qui avait desserré sa cravate et relevé ses manches.<br>- Pas tant que toi, il me semble…  
>- Touché, avoua-t-il de bonne grâce en jetant un regard comique vers ses aisselles. Mais j'ai ce qu'il nous faut, poursuivit-il tout excité par son petit projet.<br>- Un ventilateur qui marche ? se moqua Scully.  
>Ca faisait quatre ans que le formulaire de demande prenait sûrement la poussière sur une pile d'autres paperasses au bureau des équipements.<br>- Mieux que ça ! Un thé à la menthe !  
>- Frappé, j'espère…<br>- Brûlant ! C'est comme ça qu'il rafraîchit le plus.  
>- Tu plaisantes là…<br>- Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est la boisson du désert ?  
>Elle lui adressa une moue dubitative particulièrement éloquente.<br>- je te l'ai préparé à la façon traditionnelle des berbères. C'est un copain de fac, Driss, qui m'avait initié. Tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles !  
>Il sortit deux verres tout décorés de motifs dorés de son tiroir. Elle se pencha en avant pour les observer de plus près. L'idée commençait à la séduire finalement.<br>- Après tout, pourquoi pas… C'est une très gentille attention Mulder.  
>- Il faut savoir entretenir la flamme dans le couple…<br>- Ouais, le couple, sourit-elle.  
>- L'équipe, le groupe, le duo, corrigea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.<p>

Il s'avança avec la théière brûlante qu'il tenait à l'aide d'un torchon pêché on ne sait où dans le capharnaüm du bureau.  
>- Et voilà, belle gazelle, le meilleur thé d'… MERDE !<p>

Ses pieds se prirent dans le fil du projecteur de diapositives et avant que Scully ait pu se jeter de côté, le contenu de la théière se déversa sur le flanc de sa partenaire.  
>Elle hurla de douleur, bondit hors du siège et tira brutalement sur son chemisier trempé qui lui brûlait la peau.<br>Mulder, affolé, avait reposé le récipient sur le meuble et ne savait que faire. Avec violence, elle arracha finalement son vêtement et se précipita vers le robinet dans le cagibi au fond du bureau. Elle aspergea tant bien que mal son ventre d'eau froide. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes seulement, la douleur commença à redevenir supportable. Son visage, petit à petit, reprenait un teint normal et se décrispait légèrement. Mais la brûlure la relançait encore régulièrement. Elle baissa la tête en dissimulant des grimaces de souffrances à Mulder, dans ses petits souliers.

- Pardonne-moi, Scully. Qu'est-ce que… ?  
>- Laisse tomber Mulder. Va juste me chercher…<br>- Tiens !  
>Il lui tendait un tube de biafine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser une moue interrogative.<br>- Au bout de la troisième fois où je me suis brûlé avec la cafetière, j'ai préféré m'équiper, confessa-t-il.  
>- Grande idée, approuva-t-elle en saisissant la pommade. Tu n'aurais pas aussi de la gaze ?<br>- Non, avoua-t-il penaud. Ma pharmacie reste assez pauvre.  
>- Tant pis. La biafine fera l'affaire en attendant.<br>- En attendant quoi ?  
>- Une consultation à l'hôpital. C'est probablement une brûlure au deuxième degré.<br>- Merde Dana !...  
>Elle leva un sourcil.<br>- … je suis vraiment désolé !  
>Elle haussa les épaules et entreprit d'appliquer largement la biafine sur son ventre rougi en serrant les dents.<p>

- Tu es mal installée. Assieds-toi et baisse le dos du siège pour être en position plus allongée. Je vais te mettre la pommade.  
>- J'aime autant pas.<br>- J'insiste !  
>- Tourne-toi Mulder. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me vois dans cet état.<br>Cet état ? Il réalisa qu'elle était en jupe et soutien-gorge, trempée par la sueur et l'eau. Malgré la tâche rouge qui rappelait cruellement son effroyable maladresse à Mulder, il fallait reconnaître que Scully était aussi furieusement désirable. Il eut vaguement honte d'avoir de telles pensées dans ces circonstances.

On frappa à la porte.

- Oui ? lança Mulder par réflexe plus que pour acquiescer à la demande implicite.  
>- Non ! s'affola Dana en couvrant sa poitrine de ses mains.<br>Il la regarda avec incompréhension d'abord, puis redescendit tout d'un coup de son petit nuage.  
>La poignée se tournait déjà. Les yeux de Scully parcoururent la pièce fébrilement. Il n'y avait pas d'espace pour se cacher.<br>En désespoir de cause, dans un mouvement de panique irrationnel, elle se jeta sous le bureau sous le regard sidéré de son partenaire.  
>La tête de Skinner apparaissait déjà de l'autre côté du battant.<br>Le chemisier humide de Scully était resté par terre au milieu de la pièce. Reprenant ses esprits, Mulder le poussa précipitamment du bout du pied sous le bureau. Et il se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise pour tenter de dissimuler Dana aux yeux de son supérieur.

- Bonjour Monsieur ! Belle matinée, non ? Un peu chaude peut-être…  
>Il tira sur son col en proie à une sensation persistante de malaise.<br>Le directeur adjoint l'observa avec surprise. Sa fébrilité était évidente. Il fronça les sourcils.  
>- Agent Mulder. L'agent Scully n'est pas encore arrivée ?<br>- Non ! répondit-il un peu trop vite au goût de son supérieur. Elle est coincée dans les embouteillages. Une horreur. Mais elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder.  
>Skinner dévisagea son agent, de plus en plus soupçonneux. Il n'était pas si verbeux en temps normal. Son attention fut soudain attirée par un bout de tissu blanc qui dépassait de sous le bureau.<br>- Qu'est-ce que… ? interrogea-t-il en s'avançant.  
>- C'est rien ! Mulder se redressa vivement. Ce sont les femmes de ménage qui ont du oublier leur torchon. Je leur rapporterai, ajouta-t-il en tentant de barrer le passage à Skinner qui se rapprochait dangereusement du point de catastrophe.<br>- Ecartez-vous Mulder !

De sa large main, il le repoussa sur le côté et se figea tout d'un coup, stupéfait devant le pitoyable spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
>- Agent Scully… parvint-il finalement à articuler d'une voix d'outre-tombe qui vibrait de colère.<br>- Monsieur…  
>Elle s'extirpa de sous le bureau et se redressa, les joues empourprées. Elle reprit d'une toute petite voix.<br>- Excusez-moi Monsieur…  
>- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE MASCARADE ?<p>

Il l'étudia de haut en bas d'un œil furieux. Elle était au supplice et crut crever de honte mitraillée qu'elle était par la foudre de son supérieur. Mulder se précipita vers le porte-manteau et lui tendit sa veste.  
>- Merci… murmura-t-elle. Elle passa promptement son vêtement. Monsieur, osa-t-elle en direction de Skinner, au risque de jouer un mauvais boulevard, je tiens à vous dire que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.<br>- Sans blague ! gronda Skinner.  
>- J'ai bien conscience que les circonstances semblent contre nous mais…<br>- Vous me décevez profondément Agent Scully ! l'interrompit-il.  
>- Elle n'a rien fait, intervint Mulder que la situation gênait de plus en plus.<br>- Taisez-vous, vous ! De votre part Mulder, je m'attendais à tout ! Mais vous… Scully !  
>Elle sentit ses oreilles s'échauffer.<br>- Je vous assure Monsieur… !  
>- Ca suffit ! Rhabillez-vous décemment ! Dans dix minutes, je vous veux tous les deux dans mon bureau ! Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Je pensais que vous le saviez ! Exécution !<br>Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes suspendus à l'écho du coup de tonnerre, étourdis par la scène surréaliste qui venait de se dérouler.  
>Dana fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ! explosa-t-elle. Alors toi Mulder, c'est bon, c'est normal, tu es un homme après tout ! Mais moi, alors moi, je le DECOIS ! Il aurait tout aussi bien pu me traiter de péripatéticienne, ça m'aurait fait le même effet !  
>- Scully…<br>- Quel enfoiré ! C'est pas possible une telle hypocrisie ! Faut être deux d'abord pour faire ce genre de chose !...  
>- Euh…<br>- … Et en privé, pas de problème ! Si c'est sa femme, sa maîtresse, tout est parfait ! Mais alors qu'une autre soit surprise dans cette position et alors, tout d'un coup, par un merveilleux tour de passe-passe, ce qui était plaisant et charmant devient vulgaire et dégueulasse…  
>- Ben…<br>- … Vous êtes des p***** de faux-culs. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! Et puis, j'ai rien fait, merde ! C'est lui qui a l'esprit mal placé. C'est insensé ça de tout de suite imaginer…  
>- Oui ?...<br>- Tu sais, grinça-t-elle.  
>- Je ne vois pas du tout, finâssa-t-il avec un petit sourire innocent.<br>La colère de Scully était en fait assez réjouissante.  
>- Tu ne vois pas ? Ca va être plus clair dans trois heures quand tous les mecs du FBI viendront te serrer la pince à grands renforts de clins d'œil suggestifs et déplacés. A la fin de la journée, tout le monde saura qu'au X-Files, tous les matins, c'est la fête de la Turlute !<br>Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il manqua de s'étouffer dans un fou-rire nerveux.  
>- Tu vas voir le nouveau dossier ! poursuivit-elle sur sa lancée. Le héros et la putain ! Et vive la société puritaine et phallocratique moderne !<p>

Il la prit par les épaules et appuya son front contre le sien pour tenter d'apaiser sa rage. Petit à petit, le feu dans son regard s'amoindrit, son souffle se ralentit et ses joues retrouvèrent un rose presque normal.  
>- Tu as raison. Les gens sont cons.<br>- Merci. Ca me fait au moins un peu de bien de t'entendre me le dire…  
>- Et sinon… ? La « turlute » ? Il détacha chaque syllabe avec délectation. C'est le terme technique scientifique ?<br>Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
>- Aussi technique que pipe, pompier, ou bouffarde… Tu ne voudrais pas me prêter une de tes chemises de secours Mulder ? ajouta-t-elle indifférente au ravissement de son partenaire devant l'énumération paillarde.<br>- Quel vocabulaire ! Il ouvrit son placard, prit un paquet sous plastique sortant directement de la blanchisserie et lui tendit. Je ne te savais pas si pointue dans ce domaine…  
>Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en enfilant la chemise.<br>- J'ai fait médecine… Ca forme !  
>- Mmm… Enfin, tu as quand même oublié « tailler une plume », « scalper le mohican »…<br>- Ou « tailler une trompette à la neige » !  
>Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Il leur fallait au moins ça pour décompresser un minimum.<p>

Sous l'effet de la tension des ses muscles abdominaux, la douleur de la brûlure se réveilla et elle grimaça.  
>- Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il redevenant immédiatement sérieux.<br>- Oui, mais sincèrement, ce n'est pas le pire. Là, c'est d'humiliation que je vais mourir…  
>Il passa son bras autour d'elle.<br>- On va lui expliquer. C'est un malentendu.  
>- Tu l'as vu ! Il ne veut rien entendre !<br>- Je crois au contraire qu'il ne demande qu'à être rassuré…  
>Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers lui. Il rit devant sa mine interrogative et continua.<br>- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est si « déçu » à ton avis ?  
>Elle se renfrogna.<br>- Parce qu'il est stupide !  
>- Parce qu'il est amoureux !<p>

- Ouais. Je sais. C'est presque pareil !  
>- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?<br>- Prend ton chemisier. Tu vas voir…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>_

**_Bureau du Directeur Adjoint Walter Skinner, 10 minutes plus tard…_**

Ils frappèrent à la porte. La secrétaire de Skinner s'efforçait de ne pas croiser leurs regards. Mais à la crispation de ses zygomatiques, ils devinèrent qu'il y avait eu des fuites. Pire que ça : avec elle, elles allaient se propager à la vitesse de la lumière.  
>Dana la foudroya du regard.<p>

- Entrez, commanda la voix menaçante du directeur adjoint.  
>Ils soufflèrent un coup et poussèrent le battant.<br>- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il sans lever les yeux d'un document qui semblait passionnant au point de l'accaparer complètement.  
>Ils s'assirent, retenant leur respiration.<br>Finalement, Skinner se redressa. Il avait voulu adopter un air froid et distant mais lorsqu'il aperçut la chemise de Mulder sur le dos de Scully, ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent instantanément.  
>- Bien ! J'observe que d'une certaine manière, vous assumez vos actes Agent Scully !<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Cette chemise…<br>Elle soupira et sortit de son dos son chemisier humide et encore tâché de thé.  
>- Voici l'objet du délit, Monsieur.<br>- Je ne vois pas bien le rapport ! N'essayez pas de me faire avaler des couleuvres !  
>- Je n'essaye rien du tout, Monsieur. Je pensais que la vérité vous intéresserait.<br>Il la dévisagea dubitatif mais un peu ébranlé tout de même.  
>- Très bien. Admettons que vous avez le droit à une défense…<br>- Admettons, railla-t-elle.

Cette fois, il tressaillit carrément. Ce n'était pas dans son style, l'insolence. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Il l'avait peut-être blessée…  
>Oui mais, se reprit-il, je ne suis pas fou ! Cette posture, je ne l'ai pas inventée ; Elle était en âge et à moitié déshabillée. Il sentit à nouveau la moutarde lui monter au nez.<p>

- Tenez-vous agent Scully ! Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander !  
>Elle fulmina mais prit sur elle pour se contrôler. Il se pencha vers elle.<br>- Je vous écoute. Je suis curieux de savoir comment vous en êtes arrivée là…  
>Elle respira un grand coup et commença son exposé.<br>- Je suis arrivée ce matin. L'agent Mulder avait très gentiment préparé un thé marocain. Mais malencontreusement, en voulant me servir, il a renversé sur moi l'eau brûlante.  
>- Je confirme, appuya Fox.<br>- J'ai arraché mon chemisier qui était trempé et me brûlait la peau. Et j'ai immédiatement passé de l'eau sur la plaie. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez trouvé mouillée et… en sous-vêtement.  
>- Mmm… Et sous le bureau ?<br>- Non, non, intervint Mulder à nouveau. Ca, c'est un malentendu. Je vous ai dit de rentrer sans réfléchir et Scully, dont vous connaissez la pudeur, a voulu se cacher précipitamment…  
>- … et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de passer sous le bureau, ce qui était une idée stupide, je vous l'accorde bien volontiers !<p>

Ils avaient terminé. Ils attendaient maintenant le verdict de leur supérieur. Il se calla contre son dossier, croisa ses mains et déclara.  
>- Donc, je vous ai trouvé sous le bureau de Mulder alors qu'il était assis sous votre nez…<br>- C'était pour la dissimuler !  
>- … alors qu'il était assis sous votre nez parce que vous vous êtes brûlée ce qui vous a obligé à vous dévêtir puis à vous cacher.<br>Ils hochèrent la tête avec soulagement. Skinner avait l'air de comprendre.

- MAIS VOUS ME PRENEZ VRAIMENT POUR UN IMBECILE !  
>- Mais Monsieur, je vous promets que je suis brûlée au deuxième degré !<br>- C'est ça !  
>- Très bien ! cracha-t-elle excédée en se levant. Si c'est comme ça…<br>Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise.  
>- Agent Scully ! cria le directeur adjoint d'une voix qui partait vers les aigus. Je vous en prie ! Restez digne !<br>Elle poursuivit son déboutonnage avec des gestes rendus maladroits par la fureur.  
>- Digne ? Ca suffit maintenant ! Je n'ai pas de leçons de dignité à recevoir de votre part !<br>- Arrêtez ça ! C'est ridicule !  
>- Ce qui est ridicule, c'est votre manque de confiance.<br>La naissance de sa poitrine apparut sous le tissu. Skinner détourna le regard. Il virait pivoine.  
>- Scully, j'ai déjà suffisamment profité de la vision de votre anatomie tout à l'heure !<br>- Je préfère encore vous faire rougir aujourd'hui que de devoir subir votre regard en biais pour le reste de ma carrière ! Regardez !  
>- Non !<br>- REGARDEZ ! explosa-t-elle en écartant vivement les deux pans de la chemise découvrant simultanément la méchante brûlure et un soutien-gorge bleu nuit en soie.  
>Il lui tournait toujours le dos, Mulder observait la scène les yeux écarquillés et pétrifié sur sa chaise. Elle interpella encore le directeur adjoint.<br>- Un peu de courage, bon sang ! Soyez un homme !

Il finit par pivoter vers elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la brûlure, puis sur le sous-vêtement. Son regard s'humidifia. Il se détourna à nouveau et se leva pour regarder au loin au travers les vitres de son bureau. Il baissa la tête, et déclara sans les regarder pour dissimuler son trouble :  
>- Je vous dois des excuses, Agent Scully.<br>- Un peu oui !  
>- Je suis sincèrement désolé.<br>Elle se radoucit.  
>- Alors briefez votre secrétaire et toute autre personne à qui vous auriez pu parler de cette mésaventure, parce que je tiens à ma réputation.<br>- Ce sera fait. Vous avez ma parole.  
>- Et…<br>- Taisez-vous un peu, nom de Dieu ! Je préfère quand vous êtes plus réservée !  
>Pour le coup, elle se le tint pour dit et se rassit en refermant la chemise sur son ventre.<br>- Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller immédiatement vous faire soigner. Je ne veux pas que ça s'infecte.  
>- Oui, Monsieur.<br>- Vous reviendrez cet après-midi. J'ai une mission à vous confier à tous les deux.  
>- Oui, monsieur, ânonnèrent-ils en chœur, rassurés par la tournure que prenait la discussion.<br>- Et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de qui que ce soit passant sous le bureau de qui que ce soit d'autre, c'est bien compris ?  
>Ils se turent et hochèrent servilement la tête.<br>- Dehors ! 

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>_

**_Bureau des X-Files, un peu plus tard…_**

- Assieds-toi. Aujourd'hui, je te laisse ma place.  
>- Merci Mulder, soupira-t-elle en s'installant.<br>Il fit tourner le siège vers lui et s'agenouilla face à elle en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans le bleu du regard de Scully.  
>- Je m'en veux vraiment terriblement. Laisse-moi me faire pardonner…<br>La façon dont il la fixait, ses pupilles dilatées de désir et sa position si inattendue la laissa un instant sans voix, le souffle court.

- Mulder… A quoi penses-tu ? murmura-t-elle.  
>Il glissa un doigt dans la ceinture de sa jupe. Elle se troubla.<br>Sans la lâcher des yeux, il ôta très doucement ses escarpins en effleurant sa peau.  
>- Ce n'est pas sérieux, protesta-t-elle. Je dois aller me faire soigner.<br>Mais un sourire flottait maintenant sur ses lèvres.  
>Il posa sa main sur sa cheville et remonta lentement le long de sa jambe.<br>- Juste après, promis ! Il ajouta goguenard. Moi, ça m'est égal si Skinner se pointe…  
>- Pas moi ! Ca va peut-être suffire pour aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai pas la tête à la bagatelle !<br>Les doigts de Mulder passèrent sous la flanelle de la jupe et caressèrent le haut de la cuisse. Elle se tendit. Il gloussa de contentement.  
>- Tu mens !<br>Elle inspira profondément et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
>- … Presque pas ! parvint-elle à articuler.<br>Délicatement, il remonta son vêtement et approcha ses lèvres de la peau douce qu'il venait de révéler. Elle tressaillit et vivement, prit la tête de Mulder entre les mains et la releva.  
>- Tu veux que j'arrête ? susurra-t-il.<br>- Non ! Tu en as trop fait maintenant, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle rauque. Si tu m'allumes, il va falloir assumer !  
>Il rit et passa ses mains autour de sa taille fine pour s'installer au plus près entre ses jambes.<br>- Avec plaisir, Agent Scully ! En tant que soutient indéfectible de la cause des femmes, je suis prêt à passer moi-aussi sous le bureau… Y'a pas de raison que ce soient toujours les mêmes, après tout… 

**_FIN_**


End file.
